A friend for all
A friend for all is the third epsode of Season 1. Plot One morning, Percy was leaving Tidmouth Sheds to take the Mail. He weeshed steam all over Gordon. Gordon wanted to scare Percy because he was small. So he blew his whistle and coughed. Percy shook and puffed away, leaving the mail train behind him. The sun was out and Percy was still rushing the island, finding a place to hide. He was worried about what would happen if he was caught by the thing that made the noise. The, Percy saw George rolling around the fields. He asked George what he was doing. George didn't answer. Percy then saw some flatbeads on a siding. He wanted to make George less grumpy so he coupled up to them. When steam came out of Percy's funnel, George cried for his flatbeads back in the siding. Percy was startled so he uncoupled from The flatbeads and left the fields sadly. Meanwhile, Knapford Station was bustling with passengers and trains. Edward was in the yard nearby. He was delivering Percy's mail trucks around the island. But Thomas angrily steamed over to Gordon. He started questioning him about why he had scared Percy away. But Gordon just grunted and asked for The Express. Thomas didn't get the coaches. Instead, he puffed away. So Gordon slowly reversed to fetch his own coaches, hoping no one would notice. But then, Annie and Clarabel caused such a loud fuss over Gordon shunting. Everyone heard and laughed. Oliver and Toby were waiting angrily at a signal. Mud had gone all over them. Henrietta said George had sprayed the mud over them. Thomas was cross so he carried on going down the track. Thomas didn't get very far because a fence was in the way. A water tower pipe was missing too. Thomas knew this had to be George. On the other side of the fields, George told Percy that treasure was at the top of the hills. Percy was scared to go to the top of the hills but he liked treasure! So his wheels moved very slowly. George was angry because Percy wasn't going fast enough. He thought for a moment and then he told Percy that the treasure was a new friend. Percy put on the biggest smile ever and he steamed up the hill quickly. His whistle echoed all around the fields. Thomas had to go around the field's tracks because the fence wouldn't move. He had heard Percy's whistle so he wanted to find out what was happening. He was racing so fast that he made Oliver dizzy and he blew steam all over poor Toby! At the top of the mountain, there was no treasure but only a tunnel. The tunnel had an entrance but it didn't have an exit. So Percy went to investigate. Inside, it was dark. He was scared. Percy wanted to leave. He puffed out quickly - too quick for his brakes. The brakes had broke so Percy rattled down the hill at an incredible speed! He whizzed past Thomas who was looking for Percy. He reversed to get Percy. At Knapford Station, Gordon was asleep. Just then, a streak of Green raced by. Gordon was amazed! He noticed Thomas following Percy. Gordon backed into the shed. But luckily, the buffers stopped Percy from derailing. Thomas helped Percy to the coal hopper and water tank beacuse he had none left. The Fat Controller saw everything. After questioning the engines, he made Gordon carry trucks and he made George stay in his shed as punishment. George was sorry for his problems but Percy forgave him. The hill was then blocked up for good. Everyone was happy except for Gordon. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Gordon * George * Henrietta * Annie and Clarabel * The Fat Controller * Edward (doesn't speak) * Toby (doesn't speak) * Oliver (doesn't speak) * James (cameo) * Henry (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Fields * Cavern Hill * Knapford Station Trivia * Stock footage from Percy Runs away is used. * This episode was meant to be released on 26th February in the UK and 27th February in the US. However, the release date was pushed back for unknown reasons. Goofs * Because stock footage is used, one scene shows Percy on a hill that isn't Cavern Hill. Category:LeniLoud99's FanFiction Category:Thomas & Friends LeniLoud99